


Bezludna wyspa

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [92]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imbumblledi: Larry. Chłopcy, są sławni, biorą udział w charytatywnym programie telewizyjnym, który polega na rywalizacji kilku drużyn, a wygraną mogą przekazać na wybrany przez siebie ciel. Zostają wysłani na wyspę, na której biorą udział w kilku konkurencjach, powiedzmy, że całość trwa dwa tygodnie – miesiąc. Idzie im całkiem dobrze, są tam w piątkę, jako drużyna, a w międzyczasie Louis i Harry zbliżają się do siebie.Śpią przytuleni, Louis opiekuje się Harrym, gdy ten boi się burzy, a Harry pomaga Louisowi przezwyciężyć strach przed robakami i innymi zwierzętami itp. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy wszyscy udają się na imprezę z okazji połowy konkursu, chłopcy postanawiają zostać. Rozmawiają i przyznają do tego, że coś do siebie czują. Całują się, a później dochodzi między nimi do czegoś więcej. Po tym zdarzeniu są nierozłączni.Ostatecznie ich drużyna wygrywa, a chłopcy wracają do domu. Chciałam tu skończyć, ale ponieważ lubisz mpreg to niech będzie, kilka tygodniu po wyprawie Louis zaczyna się źle czuć i okazuje się, ze jest w ciąży. Jest przerażony, ale ostatecznie decyduje się powiedzieć o tym Harry`emu. Chłopak jest w szoku na początku, ale później cieszy się i razem mówią o tym chłopcom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bezludna wyspa

Od pięciu minut stali w miejscu, wpatrując się w pustą plażę i rozciągającą się dalej dżunglę. Ich bose stopy były zakopane w piachu, a na plecach mieli niewielkie plecaki, w których mieli tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Żaden z nich się nie poruszył, ani nie odezwał. Dopiero, kiedy nadpłynęła mocniejsza fala, mocząc ich stopy, Louis wyszedł przed szereg, stając naprzeciwko czwórki przyjaciół.  
\- Kto wpadł na ten, grożący śmiercią, pomysł – założył dłonie na biodrach i zmrużył oczy.  
\- Nie dramatyzuj Tommo – Zayn przewrócił oczami i wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów – Po za tym, to ty zgodziłeś się w naszym imieniu.  
\- Bo byłem głupi – prychnął, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Lou, daj spokój – Harry podszedł do szatyna, uśmiechając się do niego i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu – Nie będzie tak, źle. Po za tym pomożemy innym.  
\- Tak, wiem – westchnął, odrobinę się uspokajając, kiedy spojrzał w zielone tęczówki – Po porostu spodziewałem się, że znajdziemy tu jakiś, chociaż niewielki szałas, ale po za piachem i drzewami nic nie widzę.  
\- Będzie dobrze – Harry odparł, pocierając plecy przyjaciela.   
\- Dokładnie – po raz pierwszy głos zabrał Liam – Pamiętajcie, że to program, więc jeśli coś złego będzie się dziać, to nas stąd zabiorą. Teraz musimy odnaleźć wiadomość, którą nam gdzieś tutaj zostawili i dowiedzieć się, jakie jest pierwsze zadanie – zarządził. Reszta przytaknęła mu i całą piątką ruszyli w kierunku drzew.  
Kilka tygodni temu zespół One Direction, dostał propozycję, aby wziąć udział w programie telewizyjnym. Mieli zostać wysłani na bezludną wyspę, razem z czterema innymi grupami, składającymi się ze znanych osób, aby pomiędzy sobą konkurować. Drużyna, która wygra, otrzyma 500 000 funtów, które przekaże na wybraną przez nich akcję charytatywną. Louis wypowiedział się w imieniu całej grupy, jednak reszta nie miała mu tego za złe. Pomysł im się spodobał, uznali, że może być to ciekawa przygoda, dodatkowo będą mogli pomóc innym.   
Cała „zabawa” trwała miesiąc. W ciągu tygodnia mieli dostawać zadania do wykonania, które oceniało kilku specjaliści i widzowie. Na koniec tygodnia jedna grupa, z najmniejszą ilością punktów, miała odpaść i wrócić do domu. Z kolie grupa z największą ilością punktów, miała otrzymać nagrodę, która ułatwi im życie na wyspie. Chłopcy, podobnie jak pozostali uczestnicy, chcieli dotrwać do końca i wygrać.   
*****  
Stali dookoła otwartej skrzyni, w której znajdowały się deski, a Liam trzymał w dłoniach niewielką kartkę i marszczył w konsternacji brwi.   
\- To wszystko co nam dali – westchnął, unosząc wzrok na pozostałą czwórkę.   
\- Co? – krzyk szatyna był oburzony.  
\- Piszą, że mamy zbudować sobie „dom” i ułatwiają nam to, dając deski. Dalej musimy sobie poradzić sami.  
\- Świetnie – westchnął zrezygnowany Louis.   
\- Dobra – Harry zbliżył się do przyjaciela, obejmując go. Ciało mniejszego się rozluźniło, mocniej wtapiając w większego chłopaka – Nie ma co wzdychać i rozpaczać. Sami tego chcieliśmy. Proponuję znaleźć dobre miejsce i postawić szałas, dom, cokolwiek.  
Reszta przytaknęła i wzięli się do roboty.  
*****  
Dni mijały. Udało im się wybudować niewielką chatkę i musieli przyznać, że nie wyglądała najgorzej. Pozbierali duże liście, z których stworzyli w miarę wygodne posłania, a ekipa, w zamian za dobrze wykonaną pracę, dostarczyłam im koce.   
Dość szybko udało im się odnaleźć miejsce, skąd mogli czerpać słodką wodę i znaleźć owoce, które służyły im za posiłki, kiedy kończyło się jedzenie dostarczone przez ekipę.   
Kolejne zadania, które dostawali szły im w miarę dobrze, a przynajmniej mieli taką nadzieję. Niestety prawda była taka, że nie spotykali się z innymi grupami, nie mieli wspólnych wyzwań, więc nie wiedzieli czy poszło im lepiej, czy gorzej. Zawsze na koniec tygodnia miał im zostać ujawniony ranking i grupa z najmniejszą ilością punktów odpadała.   
Byli miło zaskoczeni, kiedy się okazało, że po pierwszym tygodniu oni byli na pierwszym miejscu. Jednak nie osiedli na laurach, tylko dało im to motywację, aby dalej dawać z siebie jak najwięcej.  
*****  
Obudziło go łaskotanie w łydkę. Ruszył nogą, z nadzieją, że pozbędzie się niechcianego intruza, jednak to nic nie pomagało. Zastanawiał się, który z czwórki jego przyjaciół próbuje go obudzić i po jaką cholerę. Jeszcze kilka razy ruszył nogą, próbując kopnąć natręta, jednak na nic nie trafił, a łaskotanie nie ustępowało.   
Niechętnie uchylił powieki, rozglądając się dookoła, jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Pozostałe legowiska, były opuszczone, a na zewnątrz słyszał rozmowy. Ciągle czuł jak coś go łaskocze, przesuwając się po jego nodze, coraz wyżej. Zmarszczył brwi, unosząc się na łokciu i spojrzał na odsłonięty fragment łydki. Siedział tam duży pająk i powoli przesuwał się wzdłuż jego nogi. Ogarnął go strach, połączony z paniką, potwornie ich się bał.  
Zaczął kopać nogami, próbując pozbyć się „potwora” z jego ciała, a z ust wydarł się przeraźliwy wrzask. Nie minęło dług czasu, kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Harry, w jego oczach dostrzegalny był niepokój.   
\- Zabierz go! Zabierz go! Zabierz go! – krzyczał, z paniką wpatrywał się w kędzierzawego.  
\- Kogo? – nie wiedział o co szatynowi chodzi.  
\- Pająka – pisnął, wskazując palcem na swoją nogę.   
\- Louis – zachichotał – Boisz się małego pajączka?  
\- Zabierz go! – pisnął.  
Harry, chichocząc pod nosem, podszedł do przyjaciela. Wziął w dłonie pająka i skierował się do wyjścia. W tym czasie Louis próbował uspokoić swoje walące serce. Powoli podniósł się z jednego z cienkich materacy - które otrzymali w nagrodę za wygranie w pierwszym tygodniu rywalizacji - zrzucając z siebie koc. Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Liam, Niall i Zayn siedzieli na wielkich kłodach, rozłożonych dookoła miejsca, gdzie było miejsce na ognisko, i jedli śniadanie. Ruszył w ich stronę, kiedy poczuł lekkie muśnięcie na swoim ramieniu. Podskoczył z piskiem, wpadając na duże ciało, które stało za nim i zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałej trójki. Do jego ucha doszedł dobrze mu znany śmiech.   
\- Harry – sapnął, próbując wydostać się z ramion przyjaciela – Jak mogłeś?  
\- Przepraszam Lou – zachichotał do jego ucha. Po plecach szatyna przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy poczuł ciepły oddech przyjaciela na swojej skórze.   
\- Nie rób tego więcej – mruknął ukrywając twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Nie będę – cmoknął niebieskookiego w głowę, po czym wypuścił go z objęć i razem podeszli do pozostałej trójki, która udawał, że wcale im się nie przyglądała, jednak jakoś i to nie wychodziło.  
*****  
Przebudził się słysząc potężny grzmot. Uchylił powieki, spoglądając w kierunku wyjścia. Na zewnątrz panowała ulewa, na szczęście ich dach był szczelny. Niebo przecięła błyskawica, a po chwili ponownie można było usłyszeć grzmot.   
Do uszu Louisa dotarł zagłuszony pisk. Zmarszczył brwi, odwracając się w kierunku Harry’ego, który spał obok. Widział zarysy jego postaci.  
\- Hazza? – spytał cicho.  
\- Przepraszam Lou – jego głos był odrobinę roztrzęsiony – Nie chciałem cię obudzić.  
\- Nie, w porządku, to burza – zapanował cisza, którą po chwili przerwał kolejny huk. Z ust kędzierzawego znowu wydostał się pisk, a jego ciało zatrzęsło się – Czy ty boisz się burzy?  
\- Tak – pisnął.   
Szatyn był odrobinę zaskoczony tym faktem. Raczej to on sprawował tutaj rolę osoby, która praktycznie wszystkiego się bała. To jego Harry ciągle ratował, gdy łaziły po nim robaki, to jemu Harry pomógł, kiedy zaatakowała go małpka, próbując odebrać jego posiłek, to jego Harry nosił, kiedy zranił się w nogę i dramatyzował, twierdząc, że nie potrafi chodzić. To on ciągle był tym, który potrzebował ratunku. On tutaj grał rolę księżniczki, a młody Styles był jego księciem.  
Jednak teraz rola mogła się odwrócić.  
\- Harry, chcesz się przytulić?  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, jednak zamiast tego poczuł ciepłe ciało przyjaciela, które mocno się w niego wtuliło.   
\- Dziękuję Lou – mruknął w szyję szatyna. Ten w odpowiedzi złożył pocałunek na jego głowie.  
Od tej pory przytulanie się podczas snu, było dla nich normą. Pozostał trójka nic nie mówiła, jednak ich wzrok mówił wszystko.  
*****  
Harry i Louis z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżali. Granica pomiędzy przyjaźnią a miłością, powoli się zacierała. Moment, kiedy wiedzieli, że to już nie jest tylko przyjaźń miał miejsce w połowie konkursu.   
Dzień po odpadnięciu drugiej grupy, ekipa urządziła dla pozostałych uczestników imprezę, z okazji połowy konkursu. Liam, Zayn i Niall z wielką radością przyjęli tą informację i udali się tam. Jednak Harry i Louis, postanowili zostać.  
Siedzieli na swoich posłaniach, zajadając się słodkimi owocami, które udało im się zebrać. Świeczki, na prowizorycznym stoliczku, rozświetlało pomieszczenie.   
Chichot Louis rozbrzmiał pomiędzy nimi, kiedy Harry odgryzł kawałek, bardzo soczystego, owocu, a jego sok ochlapał jego brodę i policzki, i poplamił koszulkę, którą miał na sobie.  
\- Jesteś taki niezdarny Haz – zaśmiał się szatyn, zbliżając się do kędzierzawego, które odłożył owoc i próbował pozbyć się jego soku – Zostaw – Louis ujął jego nadgarstek chlopaka, odsuwając jego rękę od twarzy. Przybliżył się do niego, nie wiedząc co nim kieruje. Nachylił się i zlizał sok z brody przyjaciela, czym wpędził go w lekkie osłupienie. Odsunął się, spoglądając na chłopaka i dopiero teraz zorientował się co tak naprawdę zrobił.  
\- Harry, ja… - zaczął poddenerwowany, próbując się wytłumaczyć.  
\- Louis, co jest między nami? – zapytał nagle, czym zaskoczył szatyna.  
\- Co? – tylko tyle udało mu się wydusić. Harry zaskoczył go tym pytaniem, nigdy nie podejrzewał, że będą o tym rozmawiać.   
\- Czujesz coś do mnie? Czy tak jak ja zauważyłeś, że nie jesteśmy już tylko przyjaciółmi?  
Louis nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w kędzierzawego. Chciał coś powiedzieć, naprawdę chciał, ale nic nie mogło wydostać się z jego gardła.   
\- Słuchaj Lou – westchnął Harry, zdawał się być lekko zdesperowany – Jesteś dla mnie ważny, bardzo ważny i nie tylko jako przyjaciel. Ja…chyba jestem w tobie zakochany – odetchnął, ciesząc się, że w końcu to powiedział.   
\- Ja… - zaczął szatyn. Jego serce waliło, a w brzuchu coś trzepotało – chyba też się w tobie zakochałem.  
Szatyn jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział tak szerokiego uśmiechu i błyszczących oczu u Harry’ego jak w chwili, kiedy wyznał mu co czuje. To sprawiło, że i on się uśmiechnął.  
Styles nachylił się do niego i musnął usta niebieskookiego, co ten oddał. Z początek i pocałunek był niepewny i delikatny, dopiero z czasem stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny, języki się ze sobą plątały badając wnętrze ust tego drugiego. Duże dłonie Harry’ego znalazły się na tali Louisa, a szatyn swoje ręce zanurzył w lokach, lekko za nie ciągnąc.   
Tę noc zapamiętali do końca życia, dla obojga była jedną z najlepszych jakie przeżyli. Powoli pozbywali się ubrań, badając nawzajem swoje ciała. Z ich ust wydostawały się westchnienia, jęki i sapnięcia. Harry dbał o Louisa, nie chcąc go skrzywdzić. Był delikatny ze swoimi ruchami i scałowywał łzy z policzków szatyna.   
Zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, jak każdej nocy.  
*****  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiliście w naszym domu – obudził ich głośny, irlandzki głos.  
Zamrugali oczami, czekając aż ich wzrok się wyostrzy i kiedy to nastąpiło ujrzeli nad sobą trójkę swoich przyjaciół. Twarz Nialla wyrażała niezadowolenie, z kolei Liam i Zayn, próbowali ukryć uśmieszki.   
\- Rozumiem, że macie swoje potrzeby i cieszę się, że w końcu dostrzegliście chemię między sobą i odważyliście się coś z tym zrobić, ale naprawdę musieliście to robić teraz, tutaj? W pomieszczeniu, gdzie wszyscy śpimy?   
\- O co ci chodzi? – burknął Louis, mocniej wtulając się w ciepłe ramiona Harry’ego – Nie było was.  
\- Wystarczy mi sama świadomość, że to robiliście zaraz obok mojego posłania. Teraz muszę na nim spać. Mam nadzieję, że go nie zabrudziliście – odpowiedział i z oburzeniem wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
\- Nie przejmujcie się nim – odpowiedział Zayn – Nie jest w najlepszym nastroju, bo w nocy za bardzo się spił i po raz pierwszy w życiu ma kaca.  
\- Jednak faktycznie moglibyście się powtrzymać – głos zabrał Liam – Co jeśli byśmy wrócili wcześniej lub były z wami kamery?  
\- Nie dramatyzuj Li. Nic się nie stało, więc nie myśl, co by było gdyby – szatyn machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
*****  
Przez kolejne dni Louis i Harry byli nierozłączni. Nie potrafili się sobą nacieszyć i naprawdę nie mogli się doczekać, kiedy wrócą do domu i nie będą musieli być już tak powściągliwi względem siebie.  
Konkurs dobiegł końca i ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu chłopców, wygrali. Nie spodziewali się tego. Zresztą przypuszczali, że dość szybko odpadną – jeśli nie przez najmniejszą ilość punktów, to sami zrezygnują. A jednak dotrwali do końca i wygrali.   
Na zakończenie całego konkursu, została zorganizowana duża impreza, podczas której przekazali wygraną na wybraną przez nich akcję charytatywną.   
Louis i Harry cieszyli się, że już to wszystko się skończyło i w końcu mieli więcej prywatności.  
*****  
Wszedł do mieszkania swojego chłopaka, spodziewając się usłyszeć włączony telewizor i spotkać szatyna na kanapie, objadającego się śmieciowym jedzeniem. Był jednak zaskoczony, kiedy przywitała go cisza, a Louisa nigdzie nie było.   
Zaczął krążyć po mieszkaniu, chcąc znaleźć ukochanego. Stęsknił się za nim, w końcu ostatni raz widzieli się 3 tygodnie temu, nim musiał polecieć do LA, podczas gdy Tomlinson miał swoje sprawy w Londynie i nie mógł mu towarzyszyć.   
Harry znalazł Louisa w sypialni. Leżał na łóżku, ukryty pod kołdrą i spał. Kędzierzawy usiadł na brzegu materaca, co wybudziło szatyna. Zamrugał oczami, nim jego wzrok przykuł zielonooki.   
\- Harry – wychrypiał, a na jego usta wpłynął senny uśmiech.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić – nachylił się, całując ukochanego w czoło.  
\- W porządku – powoli uniósł się na łokciach - dobrze, że mnie obudziłeś, inaczej pewnie przespałbym cały dzień.  
\- Wszystko w porządku Lou? – zmarszczył brwi na słowa ukochanego.  
\- Chyba – wzruszył ramionami, jednak dostrzegł, że ta odpowiedź nie usatysfakcjonowała Stylesa – Jestem zmęczony – westchnął – Od kilku dni potrafię przespać większość dnia, do tego chyba dopadła mnie jakaś grypa żołądkowa, bo cokolwiek zjem zaraz zwracam – wyjaśnił.  
\- Byłeś u lekarza? – na twarzy kędzierzawego było wyraźne zmartwienie.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył.  
\- Lou… - zaczął, chcąc wygłosić swoją przemowę, ale szatyn nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.   
\- Pójdę, obiecuję – zapewnił go – Jutro umówię się na wizytę, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się – A teraz, chodź tu, bo się stęskniłem – rozłożył swoje ramiona, w który po chwili trzymał Louisa.  
*****  
Krążył po swoim mieszkaniu, próbując się uspokoić, jednak nie pomagało. Nawet melisa, którą przed chwilą wypił, nie ukoiła jego nerwów, a mocniejszych leków nie chciał zażywać, ze względu na swój stan…  
Był w ciąży!  
On, Louis Tomlinson, był płodnym mężczyzną i jak się dowiedział był w 11 tygodniu ciąży, a drugim ojcem był jego chłopak Harry Styles!  
Jak on w ogóle miał o tym powiedzieć kędzierzawemu? Jak? Bał się jego reakcji. Sam był przerażony, więc chłopak na początku, na pewno zareaguje podobnie? A co potem? Będzie się cieszył? A może wyśmieje, nazywając dziwadłem i odejdzie? Tak bardzo się bał, tego co zrobi jego ukochany!  
W pierwszej chwili - kiedy odrobinę ochłonął, po informacji, którą otrzymał od lekarza – chciał okłamać Stylesa i powiedzieć mu, że to nic poważnego. Niestety to nie było rozwiązaniem problemu. Prędzej czy później Harry dowiedziałby się prawdy, przecież ciąży nie da się wiecznie ukrywać. A wtedy może być jeszcze gorzej, kędzierzawy mógłby się wściec, że go okłamał.   
Musiał powiedzieć Harry’emu, nie było innej opcji. Chłopak miał tu być w ciągu 30 minut, a on musiał zdecydować jak to zrobić.   
Usłyszał jak ktoś otwierał drzwi mieszkania, a on dalej nie wiedział jak poinformować Stylesa, że za niedługo będzie ojcem. Ostatecznie postanowił zrobić to szybko i bez owijania w bawełnę.  
W salonie pojawił się uśmiechnięty Harry i od razu skierował się do szatyna.  
\- Hej, ska…  
\- Jestem w ciąży – wypalił, przerywając ukochanemu.  
Chłopak zatrzymał się gwałtowanie, z zaskoczeniem wpatrując się w szatyna. Z szeroko otwartymi oczyma spoglądał na szatyna. Jego usta poruszały się, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nic się z nich nie wydostało.   
\- C-co? – w końcu coś z siebie wykrztusił.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – powtórzył, przełykając ślinę – Będziemy mieli dziecko.  
\- Oh – tylko tyle udało mu się wypowiedzieć, osuwając się na kanapę i dalej wpatrując w Tomlinsona.   
Panowała pomiędzy nimi cisza, podczas której Harry wydawał się przetrawiać usłyszane informacje. Louisa z każdą chwilą czuł jak robi się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Chciał już znać reakcję kędzierzawego, bez względu na to, jaka ona była.  
\- Jesteś w ciąży – jego głos był powolny.  
\- Tak – przytaknął szatyn.  
\- To… - jego usta powoli rozciągały się w szerokim uśmiechy, w policzkach formowały się dołeczki, a w zielonych oczach pojawił się blask – To cudownie.  
\- C-co? – nie ukrywał zaskoczenia tą odpowiedzią.  
\- To wspaniale – wstał z fotela, podchodząc do Louisa i zgarniając go w swoje objęcia – Cieszę się!  
\- Naprawdę? – słysząc kędzierzawego, sam się szeroko uśmiechnął.  
\- Oczywiście! – potwierdził – Będziemy mieli dziecko.  
\- Tak, będziemy – przytaknął.  
\- Kocham cię, tak bardzo cię kocham – powiedział, nachylając się nad szatynem.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział, nim Harry złączył ich usta w pocałunku.  
\- A teraz chodź. Musimy jechać do studia na nagranie i przy okazji poinformować chłopców, że zostaną wujkami.


End file.
